Vrykul/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Uruk-hai (by CuchulainSetanta) In the Howling Fjord, a lone vrykul stands by his harpoon gun watching for intruders, with his proto-dragon resting behind him. Suddenly, he sees an uruk-hai walking on the plain below. The vrykul readies the harpoon gun, aims at the trespasser, and fires. Down below, the uruk-hai hears the harpoon whistling through the air, sees it, and ducks out of the way, with the weapon lodging in a tree behind him. Looking up, he sees the vrykul let out a challenging war cry on the cliff above, before going out of sight. The vrykul straps on his battle axe, grabs his spear, and mounts his dragon, then flies down to attack the uruk-hai. The uruk has already brought out his crossbow, and fires several bolts at the approaching dragon, but they glance off the thick scales. The proto-dragon responds by spraying a stream of fire at the uruk-hai, who narrowly dodges, although the trees behind him are set alight. The uruk-hai loads his last bolt into his crossbow, and, thinking quickly, shoots the proto-dragon in its eye, killing it. Falling from the sky, the vrykul expertly leaps off his dead mount, spear in hand, and lands near the uruk-hai. Having got his pike, the uruk charges his giant foe with a roar. The pike is longer and the uruk-hai soon gets the upper hand, stabbing the vrykul in the chest. However, it doesn't go very deep because of the vrykul's size, and the vrykul simply snaps the pike's head off. He throws his spear at the uruk-hai, and draws his axe, with the uruk drawing his square sword. The two warriors clash weapons, but the uruk is caught off guard by the vrykul's strength. Faking out the uruk, the vrykul punches his foe in the head, knocking the uruk's helmet off. Getting an idea, the uruk-hai runs over to the burning trees, grabs a branch, and runs off in the direction he came from. The vrykul grins sadistically and gives chase. Coming upon his camp, the uruk-hai sees the siege mine he had left there. He runs past it, burning branch in hand, and waits for the vrykul to follow. As soon as the vrykul draws near and passes the mine, the uruk hurls the branch at the mine. The vrykul has no time to get out of the way, and is blown sky high. After the explosion clears, the uruk-hai approaches the vrykul's burned corpse, and lets out a roar which echoes throughout the Fjord. Winner: Uruk-hai Expert's Opinion Despite the vrykul having an obvious size and strength advantage, it was decided that the uruk-hai had better grade weapons and better skills: the vrykul are always looking for battle, but the uruk-hai were actually created for the sole purpose of being warriors. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage